100 Parts Challenge - Of Pains and Tribulations
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Riley and Maya will undergo pains and tribulations during her late teenage years and will be up to their families and friends to help the through them. Rated T for topics.
1. Chapter 1

The following story is part of the 100 Chapters Project.

Part 1

Topanga POV:

Even though Maya loved her mother above anything else, it was no secret that she considered me her second mom and there were things she felt more comfortable telling me instead of Kathy, I was the first who knew that she had a crush on Josh, I was also first to learn that he had told her that he was too old for her, I remember how much she cried. A few weeks after that she told me she was dating a boy named Michael that she met at school. She started bringing him to the store and I immediately felt he wasn't going out with Maya for anything good. I saw the way he looked at her, especially in those rare occasions when she wore skirts. I tried to warn Maya about it, but when a girl is in love she can be stubborn and boy was Maya one of them. That's why my heart fell to my feet when I saw her sitting alone outside under the rain. If wasn't with Riley that only meant something really really bad had happened.

Maya POV:

How could I be so stupid? How could I let him do this to me? This is something that should've happened to Riley… not that I want it to… but of the two of us she's the one that is naive and innocent… I… oh God… what am I going to do?

As she closed her eyes the images of what had happened a month and half ago replayed in her head if it was a movie.

-wow… you're house is beautiful…

-No more than you Maya…

He led her to the couch and he turned the TV on, they watched a movie on Netflix, ate popcorn and it seemed like another date until Maya's eyes got a glimpse of the clock above the tv.

-Oh God, I'm going to get in so much trouble, take me to Riley's I'll stay with her and

Maya's eyes opened when his lips made contact with hers.

-Stay with me.

-OK, hold on there cowboy, I don't think your parents

-They're visiting my aunt in Ohio, we're alone.

Before Maya could say a word he took her in his arms and led her to his bedroom, they kissed and the girl allowed him to take off her blouse, but as she felt him unbutton her jeans she got anxious…

-Wait.. Stop…

-Maya it's OK… I'll be gentle…

Closing her eyes and fearing that he could be disappointed if she backed up she just closed her eyes and placed her hands beside her. She didn't knew if he noticed that she was trembling when he got on top of her… the next morning as she got dressed she knew the interrogatory she was going to be under the minute Riley realized she was wearing the same clothes as the day before, but that was better than facing her mother's wrath if she simply showed up home that early in the morning, she also knew that Riley would say she was with her to protect her. As she knew it was going to happen Riley popped beside her the minute she entered the school.

-Where were you last night?

-I… I was doing a project… with… with uh… Sarah…

-Maya…

-Just don't ask OK!?

-Sorry…

-No… I'm sorry… It's not your fault…

But her actions were going to have consequences, consequences that she began to notice as a month went by and when she was about to shower at the Matthew's she realized she was way past her period, she shrugged it off and was about to forget it until the minute she walked into the kitchen and Topanga setup a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, normally she would have served herself a huge plate, but this time all she felt was the urge to run to the bathroom and puke her life out. Topanga ran after her.

-Are you OK?

-I… I… think… something… I think I ate something… bad…

-Come on, let's get you cleaned up…

Ten minutes after that she was sitting on the bay window with a cup of tea on her hands.

-You sure you're feeling OK? - asked Riley

-I'm fine… I… I don't know what happened…

But that was only the first time of many, and Maya wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what was happening, especially after almost passing out when she presenting a report alongside Riley in History class, she was talking about the civil war until everything around her began to blur and she had to held from the desk.

-Maya? Maya are you OK?

-Y… yeah, I'm fine… I just… just need some air...

That afternoon, she went into a pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test, afterwards she went into a bathroom stall on the subway and used it, although she already knew the result, she still had hopes she was wrong, unfortunately, she was right. The white piece of plastic showed two pink stripes, all she could do was sob, as she walked up she took her cellphone out.

-Michael? It's Maya… we need to talk… I'm… pregnant…

But the reaction she got from him was the complete opposite to what she expected. Heartbroken all she could do was walk and sit in one of the outside tables at Topanga's, exactly the place where Riley's mom saw her when it began to rain.

Topanga's POV

As I walked out all I saw was a broken teenage girl, holding her hands I made her go inside, the minute we were under roof she just broke down and hugged me crying. I have seen her cry before for many things, but this time she was completely broken, I helped her to a couch and seeing that there were no customers I closed the store.

-Maya… what happened?

-I ruined everything… I'm so sorry…

-Maya please what happened?

I have to say that I expected many things and many reasons for her to be the way she was that afternoon, but neither of them was remotely close to what happened next. Without raising her head she produced a white object from her backpack and placed it on the table.

-Maya…

-I'm so sorry… please don't yell at me…

I hugged her as she broke down crying again. Suddenly I felt her silent and just leaning against me.

-Maya? Maya wake up… Maya!

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

-Family of Maya Rose Hart? - a nurse called

Both Topanga and Kathy got up simultaneously, the first still holding the hands of the second. The nurse gave them a look. Topanga was first to catch it up.

-She's the mother, I'm her aunt.

-uh… OK. Please follow me.

They were led through a hallway and into the office where a female doctor was waiting for them.

-I'm Doctor Neela Rasgotra, I'm treating Maya, which one of you is her mother?

-I'm her mom, she's her aunt and my best friend, please how is she?

-She's stable, but very weak, we are feeding her via IV and she's now sleeping. I wanted to talk to you because on her condition she needs to be better nourished.

Kathy glared at Doctor Rasgotra in confusion.

-W… what condition? What are you talking about?

Topanga was first to speak.

-Kathy… Maya… Maya is pregnant…

-Pregnant? What are you talking about? She's 16, she can't be pregnant, this has to be a mistake.

-Mrs. Hart I'm afraid there's no mistake. Maya is indeed pregnant and that's the reason why she needs to take better care of herself from now on. - Dr. Rasgotra said

-Can we go see her? - asked Kathy

-Yes sure, she's in room 305, down this same hall.

As they walked out Kathy stopped dead on her tracks.

-Are you OK?

-How did you knew?

-She… she told me before passing out…

Topanga hugged her as she started to cry.

-What did I do wrong? I thought I had told her everything she needed so she wouldn't repeat the same mistake as I did…

-Look, blames won't help her, we need to help her now. It's all we can do - Topanga said

Moments later both women were in the room were Maya slept peacefully, Kathy held her hand.

-We'll help you through this baby, you'll see.

Suddenly the door opened and Riley stormed in, Cory behind her

-Mom! How is she? What happened to Maya?

-Shh. She's sleeping now. - She glared at Kathy.

The woman nod.

-It's OK, it her best friend, she has the right to know.

Topanga led Riley outside.

-What mom? What is it that I have the right to know? What happened to Maya?

The woman measured her words

-Have you noticed something different lately about Maya?

-Well… she's been tired… and gets sick easily… - replied the teenager

-OK… all of that is because she is pregnant…

Riley's eyes opened wide

-w...what? P… preg… no, mom, Maya may be troublesome but she's too smart for that… there has to be a mistake…

-No, she used a pregnancy test and the Doctor's here performed blood tests, she is pregnant and she needs us all more than ever.

First tears began to run down her face, then all of the sudden she ran out to the hospital garden, Topanga tried to go after her but Cory motioned to let him. The teenager was not hard to find, she was on her knees sobbing silently.

-Riley…

-Dad… it's unfair… Maya is the smart one of us… why…

Cory held his daughter and helped her up and say with her in a nearby bench.

-Riles… these things do not depend on how smart or not you are… there are many things in play, if this happened it was probably because Maya made a decision, and the one thing she needs now is our support and our help. Not our judgement.

-I know…

Back in the room, Maya opened her eyes slowly, the white lights and the bed confused her momentarily.

-where…

-It's fine dear, you're in the hospital - Kathy said

Topanga was the first to notice the look of terror and fear in the teenager's face.

-It's fine… she knows…

Tears began to run down her face.

-I'm sorry mom… I'm so sorry… I should've not done it… I…

-shhh… don't cry. What happened happened. Now it's about taking care of you.

-y… you mean… you mean you don't hate me?

Kathy caressed her daughter's head.

-I could never, you know that.

The following morning Riley was walking on the hallway when she heard a voice she would have recognized even if she was asleep, it was Michael. Something inside of her began to boil, a rage she had never felt before took over and closing her fists she walked towards the boy.

-Oh hi Riley, do you know where Ma

But he couldn't finish, his words cut by a fist impacting his jaw, a fist originating in a brunette teenage girl, he fell to the floor, it took him a couple of seconds to recover his senses and notice the blood on his lips, he stood up glaring at Riley.

-You stupid b…

It was then and there that Riley also came back to her senses and realized what she had done, and worst of all that Michael had risen his right hand to punch her back, scared, she closed her eyes…

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Riley closed her eyes, waiting to feel the impact of Michael's hand. But that impact never came. What she heard was the crash of a body against the lockers. She opened her eyes slowly and the reason became clear: Lucas was holding the boy against the lockers.

-I would think twice if I were you… don't you ever even think about raising your hand to Riley or any other girl for that matter… that's something I'm not going to forgive you for…

-HEY! SHE CUT MY LIP MAN!

Lucas glared at him in disbelief.

-You want me to believe that Riley Matthews hit you? Really?

Once again Riley began to feel upset, now she was becoming the villain of the story.

-I PUNCHED HIM BECAUSE HE GOT MAYA PREGNANT!

Both teenage boys glared at her in disbelief. Lucas pressed the boy harder against the locker.

-Did you? DID YOU!?

-I… I didn't knew I swear… I

But a voice interrupted him.

-That's enough Mr. Friar. Let him go. Miss Matthews you have two hours detention after class for assaulting a classmate.

-WHAT? BUT DAD

-I'm your teacher here miss Matthews and consider yourself lucky that I don't report you to the Principal.

-sorry… - she replied with a whisper

-And for all of you I don't want to hear any more comments about Miss Hart's condition ever again. Understood?

All teenagers present nod in agreement. Later that day Riley walked into her apartment smashing the door in the process and cursing with several expletives, all that before realizing her mother was already home, her eyes opened wide and by sheer reflex she covered her mouth with her hands. On the other side her mother was glaring at her in a cold silence. Then she walked to her daughter who seemed petrified and glued to the floor.

-Are you done? - she asked coldly

-mom… I'm sorry… I… -she tried to reply with a whisper for a voice

-I don't want to hear it. There's no excuse for barging in like that and let alone using that language that neither your father and I have ever used in your presence.

-sorry…

-Go to your room Riley Margueritte and you will come out only when I call for you.

-but…

-NOW.

She nod and walked to her room where she only laid on her bed watching at the ceiling while at the same time tried to understand all that had happened that day. Slowly she put on her pajamas and went to bed, as she glared to the rain outside her window she reflected on how everything was going to change now that her best friend was pregnant. Last she saw her she was asleep at a hospital bed and probably not yet aware of the disaster she had caused that afternoon at Abigail Adams.

-Maya… I'm so sorry…

Crying she went into a deep sleep, she woke up at 3am, her stomach grumbling as she had gone to bed without dinner. She was about to make her way to the kitchen when she realized there was a sandwich and a glass of milk on her night table. Realizing it was no longer raining she sat on her bay window and ate while she thought about her best friend. The following morning she left her home earlier than usual so she could visit Maya in the hospital, when she arrived her best friend was still asleep, her breakfast hot and waiting beside her bed, she shook her gently.

-Wake up peaches, breakfast is here.

The blond girl sat in the bed rubbing her eyes.

-what…

Riley smiled and pushed the hospital table so the food was close and in front of her best friend, as she began to eat the scrambled eggs, ham, juice and bread she had gotten the brunette turned the TV on. It was then when Maya realized what time it was.

-Wait… did you had any breakfast? - she asked

-It's fine, I'll have something to eat later at school. - Riley answered with a smile.

Acting quickly she took the two pieces of bread she had been brought and fixed a sandwich for her best friend.

-Maya, really you need to eat more than me, you know that…

-Here, I'll have the juice and you'll have the coffee, you

She stopped dead when she realized Riley knew that she was pregnant…

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

-YOU DID WHAT? - Maya blew up when Riley told her all that had happened in the previous days

-I… I just… got so mad… and it… it happened…

-Great and what did that jerk say?

-he… he was going to punch me back…

Maya's eyes opened wide to the revelation

-did… did… did he?

Riley shook her head

-Lucas stopped him… then Dad arrived and asked everyone not to mention anything about it and about you and

-Wait, about me?

-I… I yelled at him that… that you…

Maya fell back on her pillow

-Great now I can't go back to school…

-Of course you can! Dad asked everyone there not to mention anything about this…

Maya smiled at the naivete of her best friend

-Maya… I'm not going to leave you, I'm with you all the way…

The blond girl sat back and smiled

-So you're going to get a job and pay for the milk, diapers and baby food?

Riley's eyes opened wide

-I… I…

Maya began to laugh.

-Just go to school already. It's getting late honey.

Following her best friend's advice Riley hurried to school, she arrived hoping everything was back to normal, yet she was surprised, first by how everyone glared at her as she walked to her locker to retrieve the items she needed for her first class and then, as she entered the classroom, to find a chocolate bar on her desk, she glared at everyone expecting to see them all having a similar item thinking it was a gift from either one of them to the rest or from a teacher. Yet, only at her desk, such item appeared. As she sat, she was passed a note from Sarah.

-wh… "I took that chocolate bar from your bag a couple of weeks ago, I deeply apologize" Sarah I knew that it was fine, believe me….

And just like Sarah other two classmates of hers showed apologies or gave her back items that they believed took from her back in time, during lunch she kept noticing that people looked at her.

-Why is everyone looking at me?

Lucas smiled.

-You really don't get it?

-No!

-You punched a guy, now people think different about you.

-But I haven't changed! I'm the same Riley!

-No, you're not, now you can offer protection to the weak ones - Farkle said

Riley's eyes opened wide.

-WHAT?

-You're like a bully now, people fear you little girl - Zay added

-OK, I'm not a bully and I don't want people to be afraid of me!

That afternoon at the hospital Maya burst to laugh as she heard the ongoings.

-So, Riley Matthews the new bully and though girl of Abigail Adams Highschool huh?

-MAYA!

-So, I guess now you're going to be protecting me huh?

Riley blushed, she never in her life imagined to be a girl who raised her hands to fight, let alone to protect anyone, as a matter of fact, she was more used to be the one being protected. But for Maya she was even willing to give up her life, and if now everyone believed she was capable of doing what she did… well, they could. After school she headed to the hospital to check on Maya, as she opened the door she noticed the blond had sauce on her lips and had something hidden underneath the bed sheets.

-What are you doing?

-Oh it's you… I thought it was a nurse…

-Maya…

-What?

-Last I checked pizza is not on any hospital menu…

-I'm hungryyyy! Is that so hard to understand?

Riley smiled when she saw Maya produce a half-eaten pizza from under the sheets, then a thought hit her like a hammer.

-Maya… you haven't… how did you…

-This? - she said half eating another slice

-Yes, the pizza, how… you know you can't

-I'm not moving from here, I got Farkle to bring me food… you have any idea of the trouble I'll get with my mom and YOUR mom if I leave this roo

Just them Topanga walked in with a bag from the restaurant.

-Maya Penelope…

The woman unceremoniously gave her daughter the bag and proceeded to take the pizza from the blond girl.

-My pizza!

-Mom I swear I didn't

-I already had a talk with Farkle on the way here and I think his Dad will have another later on today about what he has been doing.

-I'm sorry Mrs. Matthews…

-Maya, we need to talk, Riley leave us alone, please.

-But mom

-Now Riley Margueritte.

At the sound of her second name, the brunette teenager knew things were serious. Silently she turned and walked out of the room. The minute the door closed Topanga sat beside Maya and held her hands…

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Topanga caressed Maya's hands.

-So… what do you need to talk about?

-Maya… your life is going to drastically change… you're aware of that right?

The blonde girl nod.

-Also… we will need to talk to the boy who… you know…

Maya shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks.

-Wait… Maya were you…

-NO! I… when it happened… I thought… I thought we loved each other… that… it was meant to be… but when I told him… he said… he said… that I fell so easy for him… so I could have for other guys… I swear Mrs Matthews… it was my first time… and I… I thought… he loved me…

Crying she hugged the woman.

-I'll help you through this Maya, you have my word.

When she realized that Maya had fallen asleep she walked out, Riley tried to walk back in but she stopped her.

-Let her rest, you can come back and check on her with your father later.

The brunette nod and walked to the parking lot with her mother. That afternoon in her office Topanga began to investigate about the teenager who was the father of Maya's baby. She was surprised to find that he was actually one of the businessmen her law firm had as clients and furthermore, one she was tending to herself. Decided to find a solution for Maya she took her briefcase and went to his office, Michael's father was surprised to see her.

-Please sit down, I thought we were to go over the merge documents next week. - he said

-Actually I'm here on another matter, your son Michael is dating or was dating a girl called Maya. - declared Topanga

-Oh yeah, I think I've seen her around, beautiful blond girl, quite a catch if you ask me.

-She's my niece.

The man was startled to hear that piece of information after what he had said.

-I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with me or my business?

-He got her pregnant. - Topanga said coldly.

The man glared at her for several moments, then he spoke.

-You really don't think he could have, I mean you know how teenagers are and

-Don't you dare offend my niece. You know I can sue you and that could affect the deal you are closing with your new investors. They won't like to see you involved in a judicial procedure of this kind would they?

Once again the man remained silent. He had personally asked the law firm to assign Topanga Matthews to aid him in all the legal processes involving his companies for what she was known to be a very good lawyer. He also knew that a lawyer such as Topanga was best to have as an ally rather than on the opposing side on a courtroom. Later that afternoon she went to see Maya along with Riley and Cory. She handed the teenager a small envelope.

-What's this? - she asked with curiosity.

-Open it.

Curious and dubious Maya opened the envelope and extracted a piece of paper from inside. Her eyes opened wide, Riley became curious at the expression of her best friend.

-Maya is everything OK?

But the blonde girl turned to the woman.

-Is… is this real?

-As real as any other.

Maya's face beamed and looked at Riley with the biggest smile she could give her.

-Sweetie pack your bags, we're going to Paris!

Riley was dumbfounded.

-What are you talking about?

She turned the paper, it was a check for $25,000.

-Uhm Maya… that money is for your baby… he's going to have a lot of needs… -Topanga said

-A… A… All of it?

-Yes Maya. And Michael's Dad will give you one of these each year until he's 18.

-How? - the blonde girl asked

-I paid him a visit, he happened to be one of the clients I tend to on the law firm, and you know how convincing I can be.

Maya hugged the woman.

-Thank you so much.

-There's also something else I have to tell you.

Maya glared at the woman

-Doctor Rasgotra told me and your mother that you will be able to go home in a couple of days. And Kathy and I had a talk and you'll be leaving with us during your pregnancy so we can take care of you.

Maya glared at Topanga in shock

-oh…

-Something wrong?

-I...no… it's fine…

That afternoon Riley and Lucas where having ice cream while doing their homework.

-Why do they give us all this homework… - Lucas complained

Riley smiled

-I'll help you, don't worry.

As they continued their work Riley couldn't help to look at Lucas, the boy noticed it.

-What? Is there something wrong?

Riley blushed.

-No… I'm sorry… I…

Suddenly she felt Lucas taking her hands and pulling her up.

-Lucas…

-You're beautiful Riley

Upon hearing those words she closed her ways and pushed herself towards the boy until their lips collided, seconds later they were in the couch and she felt his lips moving from her neck to her shoulders while pulling down the top of her dress, the teenager just closed her eyes feeling herself loved, that until both were startled when the door slammed and a voice both knew very well was heard.

-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Topanga was beyond furious. One thing was to have to put Riley in order for any wrongdoing she could possibly imagine and another to find her on her living room couch with her boyfriend literally undressing her.

-WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU TWO THINKING?

-Mrs. Matthews I

-I don't want to hear it Lucas. I really don't

-mom we weren't doing anything

-ANYTHING? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT? HE WAS ON TOP YOU TAKING YOUR DRESS OFF!

-mom…

-Riley, we had a talk about this. And you have Maya's situation to reflect upon also.

-MOM WERE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING! - Riley blew up standing up

-Riley Margueritte sit back down and don't you ever use that tone with me ever again.

-sorry…

-Lucas, Cory and I gave you our trust and allowed you to be alone in this house with Riley, I can see we made a mistake. You're no longer welcome here, and expect to have a talk with Cory tomorrow at school.

-MOM!

Silently Lucas stood up.

-I'm really sorry Mrs. Matthews. Bye Riley

With tears running down her cheeks Riley stood up

-He's my boyfriend… we love each other…

-That's no reason to let your passions take control and make a mistake that can change your whole life. I want you to go to your room now and reflect on it. As she sat in her bay window Riley replayed in her mind what had just happened. Was she really going to have her first time with Lucas just like that? What if she ended up pregnant like Maya? Was Lucas actually thinking about going that far had not her mother arrived? With that thought she fell asleep. The following day she visited Maya on her last day at the hospital. To say that Maya was upset with her best friend can be considered an overstatement.

-HUCKLEBERRY TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!?

Riley was deeply blushed.

-NO! I mean… I don't know…

The blond held her best friend's hands.

-Tell me something… what if your mom came home a lot later? Were you ready to go all the way?

Riley lowered her head. Was she? Lucas technically had half of her dress off, and his hands were moving on her legs… the brunette stood up hugging herself thinking of what was next.

-Maya what was I doing?

-Sweetie it's OK… you love each other… but please… don't go that fast, you're both 17… we're going to have more than enough with one baby to take care of.

Riley smiled. Although Topanga was still quite upset with her, they had been fixing the room to surprise Maya the following day. They continued talking about the happenings when Katy arrived. Maya's smile disappeared.

-Riley can you give us a minute? - Maya said

-Why? I brought cupcakes for all of us and

-Wow… you care

Katy was dumbfounded. Riley decided it was best to leave them alone and silently walked to the hall.

-OK, can you tell me what's going on? - the woman asked

-If you didn't want me around you because I'm pregnant you could have said so. - Maya said almost crying

-Baby what are you talking about?

Maya glared at her mother, tears running down her face

-Topanga was here yesterday and told me I'll move with them while I'm pregnant… but it's OK… I'm used to be rejected and aban

-Don't dare say that word. And let me explain. During your pregnancy you're going to need all the help you can get, and believe me baby I don't want you alone in the house all day. So Topanga and I talked and she proposed that while you're pregnant you'll move in with them.

-So… you're not…

Katy hugged her.

-You know I'll never do that. EVER. No matter what baby girl.

The following day Katy, Topanga, Cory and Riley went to pick Maya up. The brunette held her best friend's hands.

-You ready?

-I guess so. They gave me a lot of bottles of pills that Dr. Rasgotra said I need to take until the baby arrives.

As they entered the apartment Maya stopped dead in her tracks. There was a huge banner that read "Welcome Home Maya" that both Farkle and Lucas had finished setting up.

-What is it? - Riley asked

The blond teenager turned to Topanga and Cory.

-Look… I've been thinking… and… it's unfair that you need to carry the burden of having me living here while I'm pregnant, so… I think it'll be better if I go home, I promise I'll call every two hours so you can be sure I'm OK, and I always manage to get something to eat at home from the lady in the cafeteria so

Riley smiled and took her hands pulling her to the room.

-Wait… Riley, careful! Huckleberry I'm going after you later!

But what the blonde was not expecting was what she saw the minute she entered the room. In the living room Lucas was speaking with Cory and Topanga.

-Mr and Mrs Matthews I think it's time for me to leave, I know you're still mad at me and I completely understand, if I'm here it's because Riley and Farkle asked me to help.

But as he was making his way to the door Cory stopped him.

-Not before we talk Mr. Friar. Not before we talk.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: First and foremost sorry for being away from here this long. First I was sick, then overloaded with work but now we're here once again. Enjoy!**

Lucas sat and listened in respectful silence as Cory explained to him the importance of being responsible when it came to love and sex during the teenage years.

-I understand Mr. Matthews and again I apologize for what I did.

-For now you're not allowed to be alone with Riley here or anywhere else for that matter. Are we clear? - Cory said

-Yes Mr. Matthews.

-And you're not allowed in the girl's room either - Added Topanga

-Yes Mrs. Matthews, you have my word.

Meanwhile Maya was in shock as she entered what used to be Riley's room, instead of her single bed now there was a beautiful pink bunk bed as well as side-by-side desks beside it.

-W… wh… what is this?

-OUR room. - Riley replied with a smile

To the brunette's surprise Maya sat at the bay window and began to sob. She was quick to sat beside her and embrace her.

-What is it peaches?

-Why do you all do this for me?

Riley used her finger to lift Maya's face.

-Because you're my best best friend and we care a lot for you.

Maya glared at the bunk bed.

-Wait, you don't expect me to take the top bunk are you?

Riley chuckled.

-Of course not, that's mine, you get the bottom one.

-Great!

A month later…

Maya was drying herself after taking a bath when she glared at her reflection, she could see the baby bump growing and realized that her life was indeed on the verge of a change. Riley noticed that she was very silent as they ate. So did Topanga who asked Augie to go do his homework so she could stay alone with the teenagers.

-Maya is there something you want to talk to us about?

The blonde girl raised her head and her words were like a whisper.

-I'm scared…

Riley held her hand

-why? - the brunette asked

She pulled her blouse up

-Until today everything seemed to be like a dream but when I saw the baby bump on the mirror… I don't know if I'm ready for all this…

Topanga got up and hugged her.

-That's why we're here with you, oh by the way, you're going with you mom after school for your control with Dr. Rasgotra.

The morning went without anything out of the ordinary at Abigail Adams High besides a scuffle between Riley and a girl that mocked Maya in the hall between classes, but Zay and Lucas were quick to get both girls in control before things got them into real trouble. At lunch Maya kept glaring at Riley.

-What? - the brunette asked

-You don't have to get into fights for me… - Maya said

-OK Peaches, first you're pregnant, and second you're my best friend and my sister, I'm not going to let anyone try to hurt you.

Maya smiled.

-OK, where's the girl that got scared with just a bad look and what did you do with her?

Riley smiled sadly.

-Right here Maya… the fact that I got mad with her was so scary… I was trembling if you hadn't noticed… if it hadn't been for Lucas and Zay… I don't know what could have happened.

-You know what I would really really like right now instead of this horrible lettuce and tomato?

-Maya you need to eat healthy, remember that. - replied Riley

-Yeah… but why can't I have some fried chicken to put on it? - the blond girl pouted.

Smiling Riley got up from the table and went to the school kitchen, she remembered seeing fried chicken on one of the days menus. It didn't take long when she returned to the table with a plate containing two pieces of fried chicken. Maya's eyes opened wide.

-You have to be kidding me love… AWESOME!

After school they went for lunch at Topanga's and Riley almost froze in terror when she saw the ice cream Maya prepared for herself.

-What kind of cookies are those? - she asked curiously

Maya smiled.

-Cookies? Where? No love, that's fried bacon, you have to try it sometime.

Later Maya and Katy when to see Dr. Rasgotra for the first's pregnancy control appointments.

-Maya are you being healthy with what you eat? - the physician asked

-I… I… I'm including everything from everything if that is what you mean - she replied blushing

-Do I have to remind you that you eat for yourself and for the baby? You need to nourish it right.

-I will be better I promise… but I get these cravings… and…

Dr. Rasgotra smiled

-Relax, that's completely normal. Anything you want to share?

Maya glared at her mother and then to the Doctor

-Want to be alone with me? - The medic inquired

-No… just that… I'm scared… I have passed out twice in the last week… today I had to sit on a bench to avoid scaring Riley but it was scary.

-Maya that's a normal part of pregnancy, I told you that the last time. It'll pass with time but for now the best thing you can do is to be honest with Riley so she can be alert for you.

Maya nod. Later that night they were having dinner when the doorbell rang, Riley ran to see who it was…

To be continued...


End file.
